


Failure, Horror, Shock, Heartbreak

by kuroiyousei



Series: November Quick Fics [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Canon Setting, F/F, Juleka & Rose (briefly implied), M/M, Major character death (described), OMC & OMC (briefly implied), POV: Miscellaneous (OFC), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Staying in her ‘cousin’ Marinette’s room, Cedulie from Pontrieux learns a tragic secret.





	Failure, Horror, Shock, Heartbreak

Cedulie turned the ornate yet compact wooden box over and over and over in her hands, studying its shape and inlay for perhaps the sixth time before setting it back down and opening it yet again. She'd stumbled across its hiding place behind a loose baseboard by purest accident, and could only guess at the reason for its being so secretively tucked away... but surely 'cousin' Marinette wouldn't mind her wearing these earrings while she was here?

Cedulie wasn't actually supposed to know the real reason they were doing this temporary house and business swap, but by eavesdropping on her parents completely by accident, she'd heard about the nervous breakdown of the daughter of her père's old friend from culinary school, and the Dupain-Chengs' desire to get the girl out of Paris for a while. Though they were about the same age, Cedulie and Marinette had never met, so the reasons for the breakdown must be hazy... yet it had happened, Cedulie understood, almost six months ago, which would correspond with the disappearance in disgrace of the Parisian superhero Ladybug... and here was a hidden pair of earrings that looked, unless she was very much mistaken, just like the ones that came with Ladybug costumes (though how to get the spots to appear she couldn't tell yet).

From what she'd heard, Marinette wouldn't be the first to suffer some manner of PTSD in the wake of whatever disaster -- Cedulie didn't know the details -- had driven the polka-dotted heroine from the esteem and environs of the capital. Five and a half months seemed perhaps excessive, but it did allow Cedulie to spend an as-yet-undetermined length of time in a pretty cool loft bedroom with a view of Notre Dame and a chance for her dads below to try their hands at more specialized baking than they did at their cafe back in Pontrieux.

And of course she hoped her own bedroom, with its flower-strewn window ledges and panels of colored glass, would help Marinette recover.

And for the moment...

Marinette would never even know...

Cedulie put on the earnings. So what if Ladybug was hiding somewhere in shame? They were cute. She closed the box and headed to the mirror, only a little guiltily, to admire her ears.

That night, after a day busy with settling in and helping to get the bakery ready for reopening under guest management tomorrow, she dreamed in black and red.

Beyond the slashes and blotches of color, it was nothing more than a mess of terrifying emotions: shattered determination, terrible failure, horror, fear, guilt, shock, heartbreak, loss, self-blame, despair... She'd never had such vivid nightmare feelings without a scenario to go along with them, and she'd certainly never thought merely sleeping in an unfamiliar space could waken such trauma inside her. After bolting up in a panic and then walking the floor of Marinette's room for a few minutes to calm her racing pulse, she got a drink of water and went back to bed. And then it happened again.

She'd never had such a miserable night. Horror, guilt, heartbreak; failure, loss, despair -- _could_ it only be that she'd left her home and school and friends possibly for months and come to a big city she hadn't visited before? Because she personally had never felt these emotions so intensely, so how could _any_ circumstance be prompting them like this?

Glad she was that they'd come at the beginning of a school holiday, because that meant she could mope around the bakery and the neighborhood yawning all the next day. Her dads assumed she'd stayed up all night excitedly talking to friends about her new surroundings, and they threw each other grins over the baked goods every time she slouched through with her tired eyes. The prospect of bed that night was a significant relief.

Unfortunately, bed that night was as bad as bed the previous night had been.

It was the same sequence over and over: failure, horror, guilt, shock, heartbreak, despair... When Cedulie woke again in a cold sweat, tears running down her face, her gradual return to coherent thought was also a growing awareness that what she dreamed _did_ make some kind of sense. Not any kind she could puzzle through, and it didn't change the fact that she needed sleep, but, yes, there seemed to be a train of logic to the alien emotions.

By the third night, beyond exhausted, she'd grown enough accustomed to the nightmare that it didn't wake her up quite so frequently -- and, beyond that, she was starting to be able to read it a little better. Determination toward a long-sought victory, failure in that endeavor, ongoing horror at the outcome, fear for further terrible consequences, guilt at the poor decision that had led to this disaster, shock at an unexpected revelation and the means by which it had been made, heartbreak at the loss of someone important, awareness that none of this would have happened with a different choice, utter despair at ever being able to make any of it right... But what did it all mean? Cedulie was reliving the emotions associated with someone's experience of _some_ sort, but getting no details of that experience to explain them.

And that someone pretty much had to be Marinette, didn't it? Whatever had caused her breakdown was haunting her room, her bed, so that Cedulie picked up on it while sleeping in here. And the feelings were so strong and unpleasant, Cedulie no longer considered five and a half months a long time for Marinette not to be over this. Whatever it was.

On the fourth day, less worn out as she'd begun to master this but now with a burning desire for answers, Cedulie, helping out in the bakery, fielded a visit and set of questions from a group of Marinette's classmates. Evidently Marinette hadn't given them the address in Pontrieux where she would be spending time trying to recover, and had long since ceased answering texts and calls, and these girls were trying to winkle her location out of the exchange family so as to send letters and care packages and who knew what else. Cedulie, having felt what she presumed Marinette had felt to sour her home in the first place, hesitated to betray the 'cousin' she had never met, but her papa gave out the address before she even knew he'd heard the request, so that was that.

The positive side to the girls' visit, besides the fact that they all wanted to try the unfamiliar baking of the Arseneault-Chagnon family and spent a decent amount of money for hopefully a decent amount of word-of-mouth, was that Cedulie was able to grille them on everything they knew about Marinette and her problems of late.

It seemed Marinette had completely dropped out of school fifty-some days ago after three and a half months of increasingly poor performance and obvious depression and anxiety following some disaster none of the classmates wanted to talk about. There was a sense of mutual standoffishness or wariness between Cedulie and the group, in fact, since neither wanted to reveal all the information available. Cedulie thought she might have worked on a pale, ditzy-seeming girl that cried actual tears when Marinette's troubles came up, but another with purple-tipped hair seemed to act as her protector and perhaps even girlfriend, and undoubtedly wouldn't allow it. Once they'd bought their pastries and learned all they could, they filed out, most of them throwing covert glances at Cedulie as they went.

The last girl in the procession, though, paused in the doorway, ostensibly to allow another customer to enter past her but clearly in reality to look back at Cedulie more pointedly than the others had done. Despite her lack of overt weeping, she somehow seemed more torn up than any of the others about Marinette's uncertain condition; behind her glasses, her drooping eyes showed signs of as much insomnia as Cedulie had suffered lately, and her face had paled during the preceding conversation to a significantly lighter tan than that of her arms (already two or three shades lighter than Cedulie's skin). Perhaps she too sensed she wasn't being told everything, and thought she could get something out of Cedulie alone. The latter couldn't imagine sharing the strange emotional nightmares she'd been having with a stranger, though.

The girl came back a few steps into the store to where Cedulie was finishing up her task of arranging macarons in a swirl of colors on a large elevated platter for one of the displays. She stared at Cedulie wearily for a moment, and finally raised her hands. One held a state-of-the-art cell phone, and the other hung poised above it. "What's your number?" she asked flatly.

Cedulie hesitated, but couldn't see any reason not to give it. The stranger entered it, then stared down at her phone for a moment with a frown. Finally she pocketed it, looked back up at Cedulie, and said, "I'll send you something. It explains... some things." And without waiting for an answer, she turned and left.

Wondering exactly what that had been about, Cedulie went pensively back to her macarons. A few minutes later, however, when a tone sounded from her own pocket, she hastily added the last of the cookies to the tray, pushed it into place, and spun. "Père! Papa! Can I take a break?"

Père was busy with the new customer, but papa came over and inspected Cedulie's work. "Looks great, love. Go have fun for a while."

She'd barely thanked him before she was through the back and up the stairs to Marinette's loft. There, she threw herself onto the bed, drew her knees up, and pulled out her phone.

_They repressed this footage_ , said the unfamiliar number, _but this is what happened to two of our other classmates. It's really disturbing._

The video file had already fully downloaded -- cell signal seemed to be really good here -- so with a deep breath and bracing herself for what she assumed she would see, Cedulie hit Play.

The view was that of a patio filled with stone tables outside a restaurant, and the recording, probably from a cell phone, held remarkably steady, as if whoever had captured this had a lot of experience getting disaster footage.

And the subject was Ladybug.

Agitated and curious though she was, Cedulie had to pause the video for a moment to hiss, "I knew it!" Marinette's breakdown _did_ have something to do with Ladybug.

But wait... the local news in Pontrieux hadn't ever shown what had happened to the superhero in the end (not that their coverage of Ladybug had ever been more than patchy in the first place), and the message here said this footage was being repressed _and_ that it was disturbing... Could this somehow be a video of Ladybug's last stand? How would that girl have gotten hold of it?

Starting it again in even greater agitation, Cedulie watched on.

The akumatized victim appeared to have taken the shape of an enormous pair of spiked boots with only the faintest hint of a figure wearing them, and was busy chasing a blonde girl Cedulie vaguely recognized from past news reports as having been rescued by Ladybug and Chat Noir on at least a couple of other occasions. From the mostly transparent body above the boots came a tirade about how the blonde girl always walked all over everyone but now it was her turn to be trampled on.

Ladybug and Chat Noir struggled with the two ends of what appeared to be a black-spotted red rubber diving suit, stretching it out to tie to the umbrella poles of two adjacent tables. But whether the intention had been to call to the blonde girl to lead the pursuing villain toward the springy potential trap was unclear, for Ladybug suddenly gasped, "Papillon!" and pointed. "Here, help me with this!"

Cedulie thought she remembered, from months back, that the news had mentioned a greater incidence, there at the end, of the major villain appearing in person, evidently having become frustrated at the continual failure of his efforts conducted from afar. And, indeed, the camera swerved from its closeup on Ladybug and Chat Noir to show a tall, narrow figure in grey atop the wall bordering the patio on one side. Then the view returned with almost a sense of breathless haste to Ladybug, who was trying to wrestle a fallen table umbrella into a perpendicular position against the stretched diving suit so as to use the latter as a giant slingshot and the former as an oversized arrow aimed at Le Papillon.

"But Chloé..." Chat Noir protested.

Ladybug was firm in her purpose. "We have time! This may be our only chance!"

Though Chat Noir looked uncertain, he obeyed, and with four hands it did indeed only take a second longer to load up the umbrella, direct it, and let it fly. The camera followed the missile, whose aim was true: the surprised Papillon, with a cry, took the makeshift dart right in the chest and was knocked from his perch on the wall. There was a shout of triumph from Ladybug, but the second half of the enthusiastic syllable was overridden by a pandemonium from all sides, both from Ladybug's direction as well as from near the camera: screams of dismay and horror, the triumphant laughter of the akumatized villain, and Chat Noir suddenly shouting desperately, "Chloé! Chloé!"

And when the camera returned quickly in that direction, it displayed the form of the blonde girl -- Chloé -- now visible where the enormous boots had just stamped, flattened into an unnatural position on the flagstones, oozing blood, and very, very still. Ladybug had been wrong; they hadn't had time.

She had already run several steps in the direction of the fallen Papillon, but now stood stock-still staring at the lethal result of her poor decision. She faced away from the camera, which had begun to shake slightly in whatever hand held it, but Cedulie _knew_ what she felt. She'd experienced herself the sudden sense of failure, the awful sick feeling at Chloé's death that would suffuse the rest of the scene, the guilt and shock. And she knew another shock was coming. Though her heart seemed to be pounding in her throat, she also couldn't quite bring herself to breathe as she watched on.

The screams had died down into an eerie quiet broken only by the chortling of the lesser enemy, while everyone stared in astonished dismay at the body on the ground. As the camera wandered away almost absently as if the hands holding it had forgotten their task, Cedulie was able to see that even Papillon, where he'd emerged around the wall off of which he'd tumbled, appeared startled, perhaps even shaken by the event.

"She'll never step all over anyone again!" the villain was gloating. "And you, who defended her, are next!" And the view suddenly snapped back to the action, still a bit shaky but evidently determined to record everything that went on here today.

The giant boots rushed at Chat Noir, taking him by surprise in his continual surprise and horror despite the announced intention, and kicked him to the ground with a single hit. One shoe came to rest on his chest, the other on his right arm. The nearly invisible figure wearing the boots bent low with a triumphant laugh.

Ladybug, for one moment too long, could not tear her traumatized gaze from Chloé's corpse. But the sound of bone snapping and her partner's anguished cry dragged her attention in that direction -- too late. For the villain stood straight again, bounding off the prostrate, broken-armed figure of the fallen hero, hefting his captured Miraculous high for all to see. "Papillon!" came the disembodied voice from above the boots. "I've done it!"

But everyone's eyes were on Chat Noir. A gasp seemed to issue from every nearby throat as the black cat suit melted away and the true form of the mysterious superhero appeared. He couldn't even drag an arm across his face to hide it, for one clutched convulsively at the other as he rolled in agony onto his side, visage in full view of the onlookers. And even Cedulie found it familiar, though the name didn't come to mind until the group behind the camera -- whatever crowd had gathered for this gruesome display -- started whispering it in intense surprise: "Adrien Agreste!"

Ladybug fell to her knees, utterly powerless on the pavement.

Half a moment later, the general outcry changed and increased, and the unexpected form of Le Papillon dashed into view, scooped the fallen model off the ground, and sprinted away. The camera didn't follow him; in fact it drooped from Ladybug's defeated figure and lingered, unfocused, on the flagstones and a pair of shoes before the video abruptly ended.

The tears streaming down Cedulie's cheeks were genuinely her own this time, and she bent over the phone with eyes squeezed tight shut for a moment. Chloé and Adrien must have been the other classmates the girl in the bakery had mentioned, and Marinette...

"Marinette was Ladybug," she whispered, her voice choked and weak. Marinette had been Ladybug, and she'd not only gotten her classmate killed and her partner de-powered and injured, she'd lost him to her greatest enemy, whom she'd failed to defeat. And if the heartbreak Cedulie had sensed in her nightmares was any indication, there might even have been more to the emotional tangle of the scene than that.

"Now you know the truth," came a tiny voice from nearby, and the sorrow and weariness it held was so in keeping with how Cedulie felt and what she'd just witnessed that it didn't even startle her despite its total unfamiliarity.

She looked down, and found at her side, lying on the mattress and appearing to have used up all its energy getting only that far, a strange little red creature whose black spots left no doubt in Cedulie's mind that it had something to do with Ladybug. Not daring to speak above a whisper, fearing too heavy a breath would blow the sad and worn-out thing away, Cedulie said, "But what happened after? Where is Chat Noir now? Does everyone blame Ladybug for that?"

"Ladybug escaped before she transformed back," the tiny person replied listlessly, "but she was never the same again."

Cedulie nodded.

"No one's seen Adrien since. Marinette was in love with him, you know." Minuscule tears slid down the creature's face, and Cedulie, heart aching, impetuously scooped the thing up and cradled it in her hands. The tiny body expanded with a deep breath that came out as a miserable sigh, and then the high-pitched voice finished, "And nobody every blamed her as much as she blamed herself."

For a minute or so Cedulie simply sat and cried along with the unknown being in her hands. She didn't fully understand yet, but the creature seemed to need this. If it was a part of the Ladybug business, after all, everything had fallen apart for it five and a half months ago just as it had for Marinette.

Finally, though, Cedulie stirred and looked down again at the red and black stranger. Still in a whisper she ventured, "So what now?"

Soulful, exhausted eyes looked up at her, and the creature seemed to gather its strength to speak again. "You're wearing the Ladybug Miraculous. That's why I'm here."

Cedulie's right hand flew to her ear. She'd almost completely forgotten about the earrings she'd thoughtlessly borrowed. Surely that was the reason for the nightmares! She'd been connecting to Ladybug through Ladybug's own conduit of power!

"But the experience was too much for her," the creature went on, "and the earrings are tainted. She renounced me... she said it was only for a while, but..." It was evident from tone and expression that Marinette had been more than merely a superhero partner to this being. It let out another long sigh, and Cedulie thought for several moments it had finished speaking. But at last it continued, "But Ladybug is still needed... Adrien is still out there somewhere... and Le Papillon... and... and Marinette..." It shifted as if in pain. "I just... I can't transform anyone until the earrings are purified. There's someone who could help, if only Marinette had gone to him..." And then the creature really did fall silent, and closed its eyes as if too tired and unhappy to go on.

Failure, horror, shock, heartbreak... Ladybug was still needed and Adrien was still out there somewhere... and poor cousin Marinette, suffering under a weight of guilt and despair that had broken her spirit... not to mention this little thing in Cedulie's hand...

Abruptly she stood, tears still running down her face but a new determination in her heart. "Tell me where to go."

**Author's Note:**

> For November Quick Fics 2018, MangoFox prompted, "Ladybug and Chat Noir have been permanently defeated, and everyone knows it. Another girl finds the Ladybug earrings and takes it upon herself to become the new Ladybug. However, she has to face an unexpected problem: the earrings are still haunted by memories of the emotional issues that caused the Miraculous team to fail in the first place." Why he wanted such a freaking sad story I have no idea XD


End file.
